SPR Case Files
by moonbunny81
Summary: The team of SPR returns with new cases and with luck a lot of romance! Was rated T, but becouse of gore changed it to M. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Ghost Hunt, but if you know where I can get a good deal on the DVDs I would love to._

* * *

><p>Mai sat at her desk glaring at the phone; the thing seemed to be ringing off the hook ever since Naru had returned from England. Somehow the papers had discovered that the CEO of SPR was none other than the famous Oliver Davis. She had been desperately trying to maneuver through the real calls and the ones from the newspapers and magazines. It had only been a week since his return and somehow she found herself back at the SPR offices. She had told herself that she would never again work for the jerk, but here she was.<p>

"Mai, tea!" came the familiar and irritating voice of said jerk.

"When I get a second," Mai picked up the phone," SPR, this is Mai, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Harold Sho, and I would like an appointment to discuss some problems I have been experiencing at my family temple."

"Can you explain to me a little about what has been accruing?" Mai asked hoping that this was a real case.

"Well, to be honest I'm not really sure how to describe it. The Sho Temple has been in our family for six generations, and we have always had the occasional spirit. This is a temple after all it's to be expected," Mr. Sho gave a long sigh. "You see, the real problem started a week ago, one of the miko who works here, went missing. We informed the police hoping that she had simply run off, but the next day we found her body."

"Her body, what happened to her," Mai was starting to get a very bad feeling, 'I need to tell Naru about this case,' she thought to herself.

"It had been torn apart," Mr. Sho replied. "The police can't seem to tell us anything, they don't think it was an animal."

"What makes you think it was something supernatural?" Mai asked.

"There have also been messages on the walls within the temple. They say 'I want more', what makes it worse is that there in blood." Mr. Sho was beginning to become upset by the whole thing.

"Let me talk to my boss and I will call you back as soon as I can, Mr. Sho." Mai wrote down his information and hung the phone up; she quickly made her way into Naru's office.

Naru sat at his desk, glaring at his computer when Mai walked in. "You know you keep looking at it like that and it may jump off your desk and run off," Mai said with a smile.

"This had better be important, I want my tea," Naru turned his glare at her.

"Well I do have a case you may be interested in."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, my first chapter. Yes I know it's like really short well don't worry the next chapter will be a lot longer. (I wanted to get this up before I chickened out.) Please review, I'm very new at this so if you could let me know how I'm doing I would truly appreciate it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Ghost Hunt or the Brooklyn Bridge but I know where you can get a good deal on it._

* * *

><p><em>She ran as hard and as fast as she could. "Help, someone please help me!" she screamed. She was getting closer to her destination; if she made it to the temple she would be safe.<em>

"_Run, run as fast as you can, if I can't ketch you no one can." cried a sharp inhuman voice from right behind her. She spun around only to find nothing. _

"_Stay away from me," She called out into the forest, "It wasn't me, I tried to stop them, and they wouldn't listen to me." She couldn't do it anymore, all of this happened because of that stupid man. She was going to die, all because he wanted more. She heard the sound of twigs braking from behind her, a sharp pain and then nothing._

"Mai," a deep voice pulled Mai from her sleep. She breathed in the smell of incense and spices, a comforting fragrance that Mai was familiar with.

"Lin," Mai slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with the face of her fellow assistant. The tall Chinese man gave her a small smile.

"We're at the temple," he helped her up out of the car. Mai followed Lin into a small traditional style building to the right of the temple shrine.

"How long was I asleep," Mai asked with a long yawn, "I don't even remember getting here."

"At least three hours. Noll didn't want to wake you when we got here, so we just finished setting up the base." Lin slide back the door to what appeared to be a long reception all, now base. Along one wall of the room stood shelves that contained small TV's that showed various rooms and halls around the shrine. Sitting on one of the two couches that adorned the room was Monk and Ayako, as always they were arguing about, god knows what. On the other couch sat Masako and John watching the seen in front of them, as Ayako slapped Monk a crossed the back of the head, and of course, in all his narcissus glory stood Naru glaring.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up," Mai announced to the room.

"I figured we would get a lot more done with you asleep in the van then we would of if you were walking around dropping equipment," replied Naru with a smirk.

"I only did that once and I didn't even brake anything," Mai snapped back at him.

Naru turned to the others, "Monk, John, and Masako I want the three of you to walk around the temple and see if you pick up anything. Mai and Ayako get temperature readings from all the rooms. Do not go into the shrine I don't want it disturbed till I get a chance to look in there." As everyone started to stand Naru got their attention, "One other thing, no one is to go around the temple alone, there has already been one death I don't want to risk it."

"What's with Naru?" Ayako asked as she jotted down the temperature of the first room they came across. "He's been randomly glaring and snapping at people ever since he got here."

"I don't know? Sometimes when I go into his office I ketch him mumbling to himself, it's started to get a little creepy." Mia replied. It was true she was starting to get a little worried; it wasn't like Naru to be so out of it.

"Maybe something is bothering him," Ayako said glancing down at her sister like friend.

"Don't look at me like that I have no idea what it could be. It's not like he tells me anything, all I get is Mia, tea." Mai scowled at the miko, "Anyway, how have you and Monk been doing, didn't you two go on a date recently?"

The miko's face turned red. "Yes we did, and it was interesting. You know how Monk can be, but I had a really good time."

Mai sighed, "Well at least one of us has some kind…."

Lying in the center of the next room was a woman with long brown hair with her back to the door, naked. Mai quickly ran over to her, "Are you alright?" She grabbed the women's arm to pull her over when the arm came off in her hands.

A scream broke the quiet night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I don't plan to have all the chapters so short and there will be a lot more. I should say I have been having some internet problems so it should be a couple of days till my next up date. Don't worry that just means it gives me more time to wright. Thanks again for reading and please review. I would love any ideas anyone might have.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_(Just a few changes to the way it flows. Don't worry it shouldn't be much longer for the next chapter, was on vacation.)_

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing my work. I want to say a special thanks to the people that caught my miss spell of Mai's name. I never even noticed it._

_I don't own Ghost Hunt or anything really._

* * *

><p>Mai sat on one of the couches in the base, watching as Monk talked to one of the officers that had arrived. It had only been a few hours since she had discovered the women. "Mia, are you ok?" Ayako asked.<p>

"No, I'm fine," Mai glanced in her direction, "I was just thinking of all the things we have found, the bloodless severed body of a women isn't even the worse."

"Mai-chan that's horrible," Masako hissed from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Well think about it, we've been covered in blood and found 5 bodies in the Urado case. We were chased and attacked by sea salt cursed zombies, and even had bodies fall from the ceiling at a school. So I'm thinking this isn't the worst we've seen." Mia responded. She was beginning to get use to this kind of stuff.

"She's got a point," Ayako said, "I think we're all becoming insensitive to it."

"This coming from the women who screamed like a banshee," Masako laughed.

"Hey, the officer thinks that the women was killed somewhere else and placed there," Monk said walking over.

"There wasn't anything there when I set up the camera earlier today. Hey, shouldn't we see someone putting the body in there." Mai stood up and walked over to the screens; she found the right one and pressed the rewind button. Everyone crowded around and watched as a dark mist moved through the hall into the room. "That's all were going to see, we didn't have a camera in that room."

"John and Monk put a camera in that room. Ayako and Masako will stay her while Lin, Mai and I look in the shrine." Naru announced to the group.

The shrine was small compared to the rest of the buildings surrounding it. As Mai walked in she felt a cold chill run down her spine and was hit by the smell of blood. "Mai, you ok?" Lin asked her.

"Ya, I just got a bad feeling," She looked around the room, "Wow, its everywhere." Every corner of the shrine had the same righting on it, 'I want more'.

"We need to set up two cameras in here. I want one thermal on the far wall and a normal one closest to the door." Naru commanded as Mai and Lin began setting up.

"Naru, do you think we're dealing with something like Urado here," Mai asked nervously. She was starting to get that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

"There is a chance," Naru thought for a moment, "were still in the early stages so we will see."

Mai glanced over at the wall next to her, 'What is it that he wants?' she thought. "Hey, was the other body drained of blood too."

"We're supposed to get the autopsy report today so we will know then," Naru answered glancing over at Mai, "Mai when where done here I need you to come with me to talk with the mikos."

"Why me, don't you normally take Lin for interviews?" Mai asked surprised.

"Would you rather sit at base and make tea?" Naru glared at her.

"No, I was just surprised," Mai rolled her eyes at Naru. Suddenly she froze; she felt a hand moving up her leg. "Naru, there's something touching my leg," she nearly screamed. The hand was slowly making its way up her thigh. A loud whistle filled the air, Mai felt Lin's familiars wrapping themselves around her. The hand vanished. "If that thing had gone any further up," a deep blush covered her face. Before Mai could think Naru was standing in front of her holding her shoulders.

"You will not leave from mine or Lin's side do you understand," the look in Naru's eyes was something that Mai had never seen before, it was almost possessive. A sudden thrill ran through Mai.

"Yes," she became lost in his deep blue eyes, she would have agreed to anything.

"Lin, go back to the base and tell Ayako to make charms for everyone. Mai and I are going to do the interviews," he pulled Mai through the shrine, and towards one of the outlaying buildings. He only let go of her arm once they made it to the room that was set up for interviews. Once again Naru's perfect blank mask was back in place. "Make sure you put down every detail that they say and how they react," he instructed.

Mai walked around the desk and sat at the laptop. 'Ok that was new,' she thought to herself, 'I don't think he has ever shown me that much emotion before, not even when we found Gene.' The thought of Gene brought a sudden wave of sadness and even a little anger. She hadn't seen him since Naru had left for England with his body. 'Maybe the only reason he even came to me was to help his brother find him.' Mai let out a long sigh. 'Why did Naru even come back?' Mai scowled at the computer screen, 'it's not like he cares about me, and if he did he wouldn't have left like that.'

"Is this where we come to talk about what's been happening?" a petite girl asked as she walked through the door. She was wearing a traditional miko hakama; her long black hair was tied behind her with a white ribbon.

"Yes, have a seat," Naru pointed to a chair sitting across from the table. He sat next to Mai across from the Miko.

* * *

><p><em>Well once again thanks for all the input and reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer. As always please review and if you have any ideas send them my way I know where this is going but I am open to anything.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so sorry about the wait. I had so much fun visiting Austin, so love that city. Thanks as always for the reviews I really love getting them they inspire me to keep going. I'm not the type to beg for reviews, I know how hard it is to wright them. However, I do love reading your ideas on where I should take this, and even if it's just a simple 'love the story' I really appreciate it._

_I don't own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

><p>Mai smiled at the girl sitting across from her, "It's ok, just take your time. I know this can be a little nerve wrecking, but we deal with this stuff all the time." The miko smiled back at her.<p>

"My name is Chyio; I started working here about three months ago. I don't really have any miko abilities, not like Kazumi had. I just help out with the shop and cleaning."

Naru interrupted the miko, "You were friends with the first victim?"

"Ya, she was the one training me and we had become really close," Chyio looked as if she was on the verge of tears, "It all started about two weeks ago. Kazumi and I were cleaning out the shrine when she screamed; she said that something was moving up her leg."

'No way, the same thing happened when I was in there,' Mai thought to herself.

"We ran out of there as fast as we could. Kazumi was really shaken up about it, she wouldn't stop shaking and saying that the thing was following her around. I didn't think anything of it till she started having really bad nightmares," Chyio sighed deeply before she continued. "You see, Kazumi always had strange dreams to begin with. She could tell you what was going to happen before it did. Like once she told one of our visitors that she was going to get very sick and within the week she was admitted into the hospital. But, the dreams that she was having were really different. She said that she was being chased by a black hound with red eyes, and that if it ever caught her that she would die." The miko finally burst into tears. Mia walked around the desk and started rubbing the girls back.

"Do you know if the latest girl, Kaori, had the same experience?" Naru asked sharply. Mai just sent him a not-now-you-ass glare. The miko just shook her head.

"I didn't know her that well she only started four days ago," Chyio replied as she got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"You could have given her a second to calm down, you know." Mai snapped at Naru. Naru stood up from the chair and walked over to where Mai was standing. She could feel the heat coming off of his body. 'What has gotten into him he never stands so close?' Mai looked up into his penetrating blue eyes.

"If you weren't paying attention, Kazumi experienced the same thing you did just a few minutes ago. Our can your brain not comprehend that," he slowly moved his hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. Mai's face began to get very hot (and not because she was mad).

"Of course I was paying attention, but I didn't feel anything follow me from the shrine." Mai snapped at him. "We should tell the others about what we learn." Mai pulled away from Naru, and quickly headed towards the base.

'Even when he's acting all worried about me he's an insensitive jerk,' Mai screamed in her head, as they made their way through the halls. Mai couldn't help but think back on all the times that Naru had insulted her. 'Sure I'm no Doctor* but at least I know how to deal with people and emotions. Every time Naru comes in contact with a screaming crying girl he doesn't have a clue how to handle them.' Mai couldn't help but smile to herself a little at the thought that the great Oliver Davies wasn't perfect.

_Mai burst through the door to find that there was no one in the base. "Didn't you tell Ayako and Masako to stay here?" Mai asked turning around only to find Naru wasn't behind her. She peered through the sliding door only to find blackness. _

"_Hey Mai," came a worried voice from behind._

"_Gene?" Mai asked as she spun around, "You ass where have you been?" She had been hoping to hear that voice in her dreams since Naru's return._

"_Sorry, I went home with Noll. I mean think about it how often do you get a chance to see your own funeral?" Gene gave her his trademark smile._

"_How did it go, Naru never said anything about it," Mai asked._

"_It wasn't as great as I thought it would be," his smile faded a little, "Mom wasn't taking it very well and all Noll did was glare at everyone."_

"_Can you blame him; even I know how much you meant to him. I don't think he will ever get over your death," Mai walked over to the twin and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You mean a great deal to him and to me."_

_Gene wrapped his arms around her back and whispered in her ear, "If only you knew how much you mean to the two of us." Mai just glanced up at him. 'What does that mean?' Mai thought. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you, stay close to Naru, for some reason whatever is here has a thing for you."_

"_Of course it does, I mean when doesn't some evil monster or thing want to mess with me. I must have a sign that says easy target over my head." Mai said rolling her eyes._

"_Well there is a little more to it this time," Gene looked slightly amused._

"_What does…." Before Mai could finish her question everything went black._

Mai slowly opened her eye to find that she was laying on one of the couches at base. "It's about time you woke up." Ayako said as she walked over to the couch. "You had us worried when Naru carried you in here."

"Please tell me it wasn't princess style, I don't think I can live with myself if it was?" Mai cringed at the idea of everyone seeing them like that, "The torment the guys will give me will be unbearable."

"Don't worry it was just Masako and me," Ayako said laughing, "Besides, I don't think anyone would of said anything anyway. Naru had one of his say-anything-and-die looks."

Mai looked around the base only to find that her and self-styled miko where the only ones in there. "Where is everyone?"

"Sweetie, you've been out for at least five hours," Ayako said, as she took a pen light and checked Mai's eyes, "While you've been dreaming there was an accident. Masako was attacked by what John thinks was a demon. Monk and Naru took her to the hospital. I think the only reason Naru even left was because Masako was clinging to him."

"Will she be ok?" Mai couldn't tell if she was more worried or annoyed with Masako.

"No the doctor said she should be fine, but they wanted to keep her overnight," Ayako got up from the couch and headed towards the sliding door. "I will go and get you something to drink. Stay here and don't go wondering around by yourself. You should be fine John blessed the room and I put charms around."

* * *

><p><em>*Naru has a PHD so technically that makes him a Doctor.<em>

_Well what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to get this out I will try to make the updates a little more frequent. Oh, let me know if you want the chapters to be longer or if this length is good. Oh, and as always please review and I love ideas._


	5. Chapter 5

Mai sat quietly on the couch thinking over the events that happened so far. She had so many questions. Why was Naru acting so strange around her lately? It wasn't like him to stand so close to her or even to touch her so casually. But, now that she really thought about it, he had only been acting like that when they were alone. Whenever they were with the group, he behaved like he always did. Maybe she should talk to Yasu. They had gotten surprisingly close over the months that Naru and Lin had left, in truth he had become her closest friend. The next question she thought of was the strange comment that Gene had said to her. What does he mean it had a thing for her? Mai sighed, "This is going to be one hell of a case."

"What do you mean by that?" Mai looked up towards the door, only to find the very man driving her crazy, Naru.

"It was something Gene told me," Mai blurted out before she thought. If it had been anyone else they would have thought he was emotionless, but not Mai she had always been able to read that look in his eyes. He was shocked.

"What?" His voice was strand. Mai cringed.

"Gene was in my dream with a warning," Mai figured the best way to get through this was too simple be honest. "He said that I should stay close to you. He also mentioned something about how the spirit or whatever it is has a thing for me." Mai was worried that Naru wasn't very happy about Gene not crossing over. She had to admit she wasn't expecting to really see him again.

"Did he say why it was after you?" Naru walk over to where Mai was siting.

"Well why do any of the spirits we deal with attach themselves to me?" Mai through her hands in the air, "I mean really, I'm a walking ghost magnate."

"But this time is different?" Naru asked. 'Really can he read minds or what,' Mai thought as she looked up at him.

"Um, well he did say that there was a little more to it than that," Mai replied.

Before she could register what was happening Naru had pulled her up to her feet and held her by the shoulders. "You will not leave this room for anything, or go anywhere without me or Lin do you understand." Naru's eyes glared into Mai's daring her to say no. All she could do was nod her head in response. "Good, now did Gene say anything else to you?"

"Not really that was about it," Mai was a little taken aback.

Naru pulled Mai closer to him. Their faces only inches away from each other. "Mai, which one of us…" Naru's voice was hypnotizing, his warm breathe brushing against Mai's face. Mai's mind was completely blank she had no idea what he was talking about. Around that time, they heard the sound of people yelling at each other heading towards the base. Naru quickly let Mai go and walked over to the monitors.

"Mai, tell Monk that he's a moron," Ayako announced as she stormed into the base, the 'moron' right behind her.

Without skipping a beat Mai pulled herself together and announced that Monk was in fact a moron, though she didn't know why, or care really.

"Hey! I am not a moron," Monk said giving Mai a how-could-you look.

"Here is your tea, Mai. Sorry I'm not as good as you are, but it should help calm your nerves." Ayako gave Mai a worried look, "Are you alright Mai you looked flushed?"

"No, I'm fine. Have you seen Yasu? I need to talk to him." Mai asked.

"I sent him to do some background investigation on the temple, but given that it's a demon, that may not be needed," Naru answered her question.

"What do you mean it won't be needed?" Monk asked.

"Demons are not normally trapped in a location, and it may be that this one could have recently been summoned here." Naru picked up his classic black folder. "Ayako, go find John and Lin, they should be around the shrine." After giving his order he continued looking over his notes. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mai, how are you feeling? You were out for some time." Monk asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "What was your dream about?"

"Oh, it was nothing really; I just had a conversation with Gene is all." Mai really didn't want her over protective 'foster' brother to get worried.

_I know it's really short but the next update won't take so long. I just thought this was a good place to stop the next chapter should have more action. As always thank for the reviews and as always thanks so much for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p>Mai slowly made her way down the hall towards the Girl's bedroom, after she had begged Lin to let her go to her futon. Naru had given explicit instructions to everyone that Mai was not to be left alone; he had even gone as far as saying she wasn't allowed to leave the base. Lin had only let her out the base if his familiars were to follow her there. She could feel their presence all around her. Mai found that she was able to feel them, even when they weren't following her around; which lately had been all the time. She was even starting to see them, and when she concentrated hard enough, they appeared as dark fuzzy masses.<p>

As Mai turned a corner she suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of dread. When she looked down the hall, she was shocked to see a giant black demon dog standing on the other end. The dog started to slowly make its way towards her. She could feel Lin's familiars wrapping themselves around her body. Mai couldn't move, every fiber in her body was screaming to run, but all she could do was stand there. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to whomever it was behind her. At first the thought that it might be someone she knew, but that thought quickly vanished as a new wave of intense fear shot through her body.

"This one is mine. Tell your master he can have the others, but the dark boy and this one are mine." The man behind Mai hissed to the demon dog. Everything began fading black and the last image Mai saw was the demon dog turning in fear from the being grasping her.

"Mai time to get up," Mai slowly opened her eye to see Ayako looking down at her. "Naru is going to be pissed if you're late. You know how he is without his tea." Mai slowly got out of her futon and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She could hear Ayako talking to her through the door, but she wasn't really listening, for some reason she felt like she was forgetting something very important.

"Hey, did anything happen last night?" Mai asked.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" Ayako slide the bathroom door open.

"I don't know I just keep getting this strange feeling, like something happened, or is going to happen. It's hard to explain." Mai looked up at Ayako with a confused expression. "I don't even remember how I got to bed last night."

"We can ask when we get to base." Ayako said as she placed her hand on Mai's forehead. "I think you might have a fever, get back into bed and I'll get you some medicine. I guess the tea addict will have to deal without for today." Ayako dragged Mai back to her futon and wrapped her tightly in her covers. "You stay here and I will be right back." Mai watched as Ayako made her way out of the room. Mai let sleep slowly take her over.

_The room was cast in candle light, four figures dressed in black robes stood over a pentagram drawn on the floor. The figures began to chant, calling to the darkness to bring forth that which they craved. The pentagram began to give off crimson light, mist slowly began swirling within. The shape of a black dog appeared. One of the robed figures made their way towards the dog, "I want more," the figure announced to the dog. "I want the power to make my enemies fall before me."_

"_Blood….." The dog roared, causing the other figures to cower together in fear._

"_Get the girl, now," yelled the first figure. The other three quickly got up and ran to a door, when they opened it they pulled a young girl into the room. The girl was no more than seventeen and had long black hair. They dragged her to the demon hound, throwing her at its feet. The hound lunged at her, sinking its teeth into the girl's throat. Her screams filling the room._

Mai screamed as she woke up, tears streaming down her face. She was quickly pulled into an embrace. "Its ok Mai, calm down, your safe," said a soft and familiar voice. Mai looked up to see Yasuhara smiling down at her. "Wow, you really are burning up." Yasu gently push Mai down on her futon and handed her a glass of water, and two small white pills. "Ayako said to give these to you when you woke up." Mai took them and quickly swallowed them with the glass of water.

"It was horrible, I saw how the girls were killed," new tears began falling down Mai's face. "I need to tell Naru and…"

"I will tell our great all-knowing boss, and you will get some real sleep." Yasu interrupted her. As he began to get up Mai quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, please don't leave me alone." Mai couldn't shake the feeling that if he left something horrible would happen. "I don't want to be left alone."

"I have always wanted to hear a girl say that to me," Yasu gave Mai a mischievous grin. "However, I was hoping it would be under better circumstances." Mai couldn't help but smile. Yasu always had that way with her; he always knew just what to say to make her smile. He slowly crawled into the futon next to Mai and made himself comfortable.

"There was something I needed to talk to you about," Mai said as she leaned her head against Yasu's chest. "It's about Naru. He's been acting a little strange. "

"Mai, you can be so thick headed sometimes you know that." Yasu looked down at her, "If you can't figure it out yourself, why don't you ask him." Mai could feel the pills started to take effect as she was quickly pulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you for the support. Please review I love to know what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I am back so sorry about the very long wait. All I will say is that a lot happened in my real life. Nothing bad, just a lot of stuff.**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

* * *

><p>Mai slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. 'I must have slept all day. I hope Naru isn't pissed at me.' Mai tried to get up only to find that she had an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over to find Yasu sleeping next to her. The moonlight gave him an almost angelic glow, and without his glasses, he was very attractive. 'What the hell am I thinking, its Yasuhara,' Mai scolded herself. "I do love Yasuhara, he makes me laugh and he's always there for me when I need him." Mai gave out a long sigh. "He is much better than Naru, it's not like he would ever make me cry, or lie to me, or suddenly leave me."<p>

"But, you don't love me like you do him," Yasu said opening his coal black eyes.

"I said that out loud?" Mai's face turned three shades of red. Yasu pulled her closer to him, placing his face against her neck.

"If you ever give up on him, I will always be here for you Mai," Yasu whispered as he placed kisses gently across her neck. Mai let out a soft moan, as he slowly moved up her neck, nipping at her ear. "But until that day, I will always be your best friend. If you're feeling better we should head to the base." Yasu quickly unwrapped himself from around Mai and got up. "I'll be right outside the door so you can get ready. I think I need a moment to cool down." Yasu made his way out the sliding door.

Mai sat on the futon still a little dizzy. 'Did Yasu just confess to me,' Mai thought in stunned wonder. She quickly got dressed and made her way out the room. "That didn't take you very long. I thought it took girls hours to get ready," Yasu said will a childish grin.

"Are you asking for trouble," Mai gave Yasu a playful smile.

Mai and Yasuhara walked into the base to find everyone in a state of panic. "What do you mean your familiars are missing? How is that even possible?" Naru glared at Lin.

"It shouldn't be, but they never returned after I sent them with Mai." Lin replied. He seemed visibly shaken. "Even the one that I keep around you is gone."

"Don't you keep one with you," Yasu asked walking over to the rest of the group sitting on the couches. "Is that one still around?"

"No I sent four of them with Mai." Lin turned and looked at Mai. "Did anything happen to you on your way to your room?"

"Hey, didn't you say you couldn't remember how you got there last night?" Ayako chimed in before Mai could answer.

"No, I don't remember even leaving the base last night," Mai answered.

"How can you not remember," Naru gave Mai one of his classic death glares, Mai just rolled her eyes at him.

"Simple, I remember sitting in base and begging Lin to let me go to the room, then nothing." Mai turned to Lin, "Can't you call them?"

"Don't you think he has tried that already, idiot." Naru turned away from the group and started glaring at the monitors. Mai's face turned bright red as she began to boil over.

Ayako, seeing were the argument was about to go, grabbed Mai and dragged her out of the room. "What is his problem," Mai nearly screamed.

"Mai, you weren't there for all of that. Naru nearly flipped when he found out that you weren't in the room. Then Lin informs him that his familiars are all missing after they took you to the bedroom. We were lucky you and Yasu walked in when you did, he would have had a search party trying to track you down." Ayako still holding on to Mai's shoulders started pushing her down the hall. "Now the best thing for the boy is a cup of tea. Hell, best for all of us, is if that kid got some tea."

Mai was lucky that the owner of the temple had installed a modern kitchen; she had been worried about trying to make tea over a fire. The kitchen was done in a western style having a big gas stove and all the essentials for serving large groups of people. As Mai was filling the kettle, she was thinking about what Yasuhara had told her earlier. 'I don't get him, first he tells me to talk to Naru about his feelings for me, than he goes and kisses me like that.' Mai almost burnt herself as the water overflowed in the tea pot.

"What's with you Mai, you've been a little distracted lately?" Ayako helped Mai take the kettle off the stove, "Well more than usual."

"If I tell you, will you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Mai whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything, Mai. I may like teasing you, but I will never do or say anything you want kept secret," Ayako gave her a serous look.

"It's about Naru and Yasuhara," Mai let out a long sigh. "You see, Naru has been acting really strange around me. Whenever were alone he stands very close to me, he even touches my arms. I know that sounds like its nothing but…"

"It's not like him," Ayako finished for her.

"And yesterday I thought he was going to kiss me. That was until you and Monk came storming into the room." Mai began to fill a large cup.

"Wow, sorry about that," Ayako started laughing, "If I had known that was happening I wouldn't have made such an entrance. But, what's got you upset about Yasuhara?"

"He confessed to me and kissed my neck." Mai answered.

"What! Well I had an idea he had a little crush on you, but I never thought he would really act on it." Ayako grabbed the cup and headed back to the base.

"I really don't know what to do about it." Mai looked like she was about to cry from all the frustration.

"I recommend not thinking on it, at least till this case is over," Ayako suddenly stopped. "Mai, do you see that?" Mai looked down the hall and froze. At the end of the hall was a giant black demon dog.

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have anymore drama, so the updates should be regular.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

><p>The dog slowly made its way towards them, its red eyes locked with Ayako's brown. Mai started yelling at her to run, but she didn't or couldn't hear her. Suddenly Ayako flew through the air and landed with her back against the wall behind them. Mai ran in front of the dog as she began to chant, the dog never took his eyes from the miko. Mai kept her place as the dog made its way closer towards them. "I won't let you take her like you did the others!" Mai yelled at it. The dog only paused and glanced in her direction. Suddenly there came a piercing light. Mai felt the familiar warmth of Lin's familiars; they began to spin around the dog. At this time Lin and John came running around one of the corners, John began to pray and used his holy water to make the sign of the cross. The dog started to back away; it gave an ear piercing howl and vanished.<p>

"Did you exorcise it?" Mai asked John, as Lin picked Ayako up off the ground and began carrying her toward base.

"No, we have to find the place it was summoned so I can do a proper exorcism." John replied, "However, I think we weakened it a great deal."

"Well that's at least something," Mai said with a forced smile, she was having a hard time staying positive, there was something about this case that just didn't feel right.

"Ya, that's true. Small victories seem to be the only thing we're coming up with." John remarked as they followed Lin into the base.

"What the hell happened?" Monk yelled as he ran over to Lin and took Ayako out of his arms.

"We were attacked by a demon hound," Mai answered.

"Are you ok?" Yasuhara asked as he came up to her.

"I'm alright, its Ayako I'm worried about. That thing attacked her. I think it would have really killed her if Lin's familiars hadn't shown up when they did." Mai looked over at Ayako as Monk placed her on one of the couches.

"Monk, take Ayako to the local hospital." Mai almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a Naru's voice from right behind her. "Lin I want you to take John and do a walkthrough of the temple. See of you find the demon. Yasuhara I need you to go with Monk." Naru walked in between Mai and Yasu, as he spoke.

"I think I should stay with Mai, what if that thing comes back." Yasuhara said. Mai couldn't make out his expression, but there was something off in the tone of his voice.

"And what do you intend to do if it does show up again?" Naru asked in his are-you-stupid tone. "It's not like I plan on leaving her alone. Mai won't be leaving my side for the duration of this case."

"And how do you plan on protecting her?" Yasuhara raised his voice; he was beginning to lose his patient.

"Yasuhara I think you should listen to the boss," Monk chimed in. He already had Ayako in his arms and was heading out the door before Yasuhara had time to disagree.

"Mai, be careful and don't go running off on your own," Yasu commented as he left the room. Lin and John followed Yasu out as well, leaving Mai and Naru alone.

"Naru, what the hell was that all about?" Mai turned to face him. "And what do you mean I won't be leaving your side."

"That should be self-explanatory, Mai." Naru turned and headed towards the monitors.

"That is it! I have had enough of your weird ass behavior. I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Mai was on the verge of exploding, and there was no one to hold her back from ripping her bosses head off. "Ever since you got back all you have been doing is brooding and snapping at everyone, but that is the first time you have ever gone off on Yasuhara like that. Is it this house, or are you just finally losing it?"

Naru suddenly turned and looked into her eyes; a strange light was burning in his dark blue depths. "I don't want to discuss this now; when this case is over we will talk. Before you start yelling again, I am not blowing you off. We need to keep our personal and professional separate." Before Mai could comment there was a soft cough form behind them.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I need to talk to you." A small brunet, in very stylish dress stood in the door way.

"Not at all, what can we help you with Miss." Mai turned on her assistant mode as soon as she saw the girl. "Here, come sit on the couch and tell us what's bothering you." Mai escorted the girl over to the couches, grabbing Lin's laptop on the way, and took a seat next to her. Naru took a seat on the couch across from the girls.

"I don't know how to explain this. To be honest I still don't know how I even got myself into this mess." The girl began to cry.

"What mess are you talking about?" Naru asked in is normal emotionless way. This caused Mai to send him a death glare.

"I was part of the ceremony that started this." The girl announced. This caused Mai to suddenly remember the dream she had earlier that day.

"You were one of the four in black?" Mai suddenly announced.

"Yes, how did you know there were four of us?" The stunned girl asked.

"Can we start with what your name is," Naru asked while giving Mai a sudden glare.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Yuna Kudo. My brother Minoru is best friends with the owner's son Nobu. You see I've had a crush on Nobu since we were kids. One day he asked my brother if he wanted to help him with an experiment. When I overheard, I begged them to let me help." New tears began to form in Yuna's eyes. "I didn't know what they were planning on doing. All I wanted to do was get closer to Nobu."

"What did they do?" Naru asked.

"Nobu got his hands on a strange book, all he would say was that a friend gave it to him. In the book was a description of ceremony to gain power and strength. He wanted us to help him and another girl perform it." Yuna explained. "I didn't think that it would even work, and then when that dog showed up, and they dragged that poor girl over to it." Yuna began to cry. Mai did her best to try to calm the young girl down.

"Who is the fourth person you mentioned?" Naru asked.

"Her name was Haruka Suzuki; she was a friend of Nobu's. After seeing what that thing did to the girl that was sacrificed, she couldn't take it and ran off. They sent the dog after her. I don't know what they did with her body." Yuna grabbed Mai's hand and began to cry harder. "Please, you have to help me I think that Nobu is going to send that monster after me next. I told my brother that I didn't want anything to do with any of this anymore, and he blew up at me. He said that we could never turn on our master, and that if I ever betrayed them, it would mean my death."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok I am going to start off by a little warning about this chapter. It has some gore in it, I don't think it is M rating, but I think I should at least give you a heads up about it. Let me know if you like where this is going I do take what you all tell me into consideration. I think now is a good time to tell you that this story is going to be all about what is happening to Mai. I am going to wright a companion piece when this is done in Yasuhara's point, but that will be after this case. So as always thank you for reading and please review._

* * *

><p>Mai held on to the crying girl next to her, "It will be ok. There is a bunch of protective wards around this room, that demon can't get in here."<p>

"I'm so sorry about all of this. If I had stopped them when I had the chance then none of this would have happened." Yuna said, looking up at Mai through her tears. Mai gave her an understanding smile.

"I am going to go and make everyone some tea, so you sit here and try to calm down." Mai stood up and made her way to the sliding doors. Before she knew what happened, Naru had her around the wrist and was pulling her towards the monitors.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked with a glare. Mai returned his glare with one of her own.

"I am going to make some tea, isn't that one of the things you rehired me for?" Mai snapped back at him. For a second she thought she had seen a sudden flinch from the blue-eyed narcosis.

"Mai, I told you, you're not leaving my sight," Naru pulled her even closer to him, he placed his body so that he was blocking her way out of the room.

"John said that the demon was weakened, so I should be fine." Mai rolled her eyes thinking how over protective he was being.

"Have you lost your hearing? I said you weren't going anywhere without me." Naru insisted.

There was a sudden bang as the sliding door to the room was slammed open as a slim teen walked into the room. The boy had long blond hair tied in the back his dark brown eyes had a hard edge to them. He quickly made his way into the room. Naru went to stand in between the boy and the girls, when the teen grabbed him and throw him against the wall. Yuna screamed as Mai ran over to Naru who was slowly getting up.

"Minoru, what are you doing?" Yuna was slowly making her way around the couch as her brother followed. Before Mai or Naru made a move to stop him he had her. To Mai it all happened in slow motion, Minoru had his sister by the head, as a loud cracking noise was heard echoing through the room. Yuna dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Slowly what had just happened began to sink in; Minoru just snapped his sister's neck.

"No one betrays my master," Minoru said with no emotion in his voice. He turned his gaze to Mai, and smirked. Naru was suddenly in front of her.

"Don't even think about it," Naru's glare could of turned fire into ice. "Do you even know what you just did?"

"I killed my sister, but she had it coming. The bitch was always in the way." Minoru said as he made his way toward them. "You see I was told that if I got rid of that little bitch that I could have that one there." He pointed to Mai. "Ever since you got here I have been craving her."

"You will have to go through me you bastard." Naru lunged at the teen, only to be grabbed by the neck and slung to the side. Mai let out a scream, she tried to run past him but he grabbed her around the waist. Naru was beck up and yanked Mai from the boy's hands. Minoru suddenly swung at Naru, he crumbled to the floor.

"Naru," Mai screamed as Minoru grabbed her. "Let go of me. What did you do to Naru, you bastard?"

"He's lucky I didn't kill him," Minoru replied. Mai began to fight him with all she had. She kicks and scratched the best she could, but he had her by the waist. "Time to sleep," he whispered in her ear and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is really short. It was going to be a lot longer but I am still not done with it yet. The next chapter will be the end of this case, so I need to make sure it's perfect. The next update will be very soon. As always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry took so long for this, couldn't get it right. Oh and if you noticed I did change the rating, only becouse it will get have some gore in it (and maybe some limon).**

* * *

><p><em>Mai stood in a field of wildflowers, her long white dress blowing around her in the wind. Standing in front of her was Naru and next to him was Yasuhara. "I love you, Mai," they said at the same time. Mai's heart started to beat faster. How could she choose between them? She loved them both. Yasuhara was her best friend. He was the man that was always there by her side. His smile always made her feel secure and happy. He made her feel special and loved. Naru was nothing like Yasuhara, she knew that but she still loved him. She knows that she would always love him. "I love you both," Mai whispered. Suddenly the scene in front of her started to change the wildflowers began to burn. Her white dress became blood soaked. Naru and Yasuhara vanished from in front of her. In their place stood a shadow, she could almost make out the shape of a man. <em>

"_It doesn't matter who you choose, Mai. You will always be mine." A deep voice echoed around her._

"Are you ok Miss?" Mai slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at her. "Miss, can you move? Do you need a doctor?" Leaning over her was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen; he could give Naru a run for his money. He had shoulder length black hair, which you had to force yourself from running your hands through. His face had a slight boyish look similar to Yasuhara and Naru.

"Oh God, Naru," Mai was suddenly reminded of the fight at base. "I need to get back to base, Naru must still be there." She tried to get up quickly only to find two strong hands holding her down.

"Miss, you don't need to get up so quickly." The man said in a very thick English accent. "Let me help you get up and we can find your friend. By the way my name is Edward Hart." As he helped her get up Mai finally had a chance to look around her. She was out in the middle of the woods, looking around she noticed that not far from where they stood was a small shed.

"What's in there?" she asked. Edward glanced in the direction she was looking.

"I don't know? Maybe we should get you back. You might have hit your head or something." He started pulling her down a path that lead out to the main part of the temple. "Can you make it back to your friends from here? I have to go and find someone before they leave."

"Ya, I should be fine. Thanks for helping me back there." Mai couldn't help the blush that was forming.

"Just be more careful, oh and I never got your name?" He gave her a smile that sent her hart into over drive.

"It's Mai Taniyama," Mai could have sworn her face was on fire. Edward gave her a soft smile and walked away.

As Mai made her way back to the base she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around to face a very upset Monk. "Where the hell have you been? We have been all over this place looking for you."

"Is Naru ok?" Mai squeaked out as she was crushed to his chest in one of his father bear hugs.

"Kind of, he has a black eye and a bloodied lip. However I think his ego had the worst damage done to it. He and Yasuhara have been all over this place at least three times trying to find you." Monk started to pull her towards base.

"How long was I gone?"

"At least five hours." Monk said as they walked into base. The scene before her was not what she was expecting. Lin was standing in the middle of the room holding Ayako around the waist keeping her away from a very terrified Mr. Sho. John was holding a distraught looking Masako. Naru and Yasu were nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, what I miss?" Mai asked. At the sound of her voice all eyes turned to her. In a flash she was pulled into about four different hugs. The last one being Lin, who held onto her till Monk made a coughing sound.

"Where the Hell have you been, Mai? Naru said that some kid came in and killed his sister then took off with you." Ayako was in near hysterics. "We were so worried about you. We can handle ghost and demons but…." She couldn't finish was she was saying because at this time two very upset teens came walking into the base.

The first thing Mai noticed was Naru, his eye was swollen and already turning a sickly blue and yellow color. His bottom lip was swollen and cut. But he was still as handsome as ever. Standing next to him was Yasuhara his normal cheerful expression was replaced by a desolate one. "I thought he killed you." Tears slowly made their way down Mai's face as she ran to Naru and wrapped her arms around him. Mai felt Naru's arms do the same as he pulled her closer to him.

"Are you ok, Mai?" Yasu asked worry still evident on his face.

"Ya, I think I'm fine. Oh, and I think I have an idea where the summoning room might be." Mai said as she stepped away from Naru and embrace Yasu.

"Good, because the sooner we finish this case the sooner we can leave before someone else gets hurt." Monk said walking over to her.

Mai lead the way back to the shed that Edward had found her at. As they approached Mai suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as they opened the shed door.

The shed was in fact the place Mai had seen in her dreams the candles were still there outlining the pentagram on the floor the walls were all painted black even. However no one noticed them, instead all they could focus on was the blood. Gallons of it were spilled all over the floors, the walls, even the ceiling was covered in thick dripping blood. Internals and chunks of meat were scattered around the room as well as what appeared to be legs and arms. In the center of the room was an altar, on top of it was the heads of Minoru and the other was most likely Nobu Sho.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Mai sat on one of the large couches at base. She was doing the best she could not to vomit all over the other SPR members who sat around her. It had been about two hours since they had found the bodies of Nobu and Minoru. Lin had called the police and Naru had gone to speak with Mr. Sho, as well as to meet the police when they arrived. Naru had given explicit instructions that no one was to leave the base or to speak with anyone about the case, or the murder of Yuna Kudo.

"I guess I'm not as insensitive to this stuff as I thought I was," Mai weakly commented.

"That should be a good thing," John gave her a weak smile. "I would hope that something like this would affect all of us."

"I have seen some really horrible stuff come into the ER, but this was…" Ayako said as she stood to open one of the windows.

"What do you think did that to them?" Mai asked the room.

"It could have been the demon," Yasuhara replied.

"Not likely," John said. "It wouldn't turn on them in that manner. Whatever did that was very angry and was making a statement."

"Could it of been another demon?" Monk asked as he walked over to Ayako placing his hand on her back to comfort her.

"It would have to be a very powerful one in order to accomplish that." John though for a moment, "Whatever did that would have to of destroyed the demon hound, in order to attack its master."

The room became quiet once again as everyone tried to process John's comment. Mai couldn't help but feel exhausted; she glanced around the room and could tell she wasn't the only one. This case had taken a lot out of all of them and it was starting to show.

"Mai, how are you doing?" Yasuhara whispered as he moved to sit closer to her on the couch. "You and Boss where both here when that girl was killed."

"I don't know I can't really feel much of anything right now. Ayako thinks I may still be in shock." Mai answered. "I am a little worried about what the police are going to say about all this. I really don't want to talk to them alone."

"That may be why Boss doesn't want us to talk to anyone, he may want Lin or himself there when we do have to talk to them." Yasu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I think we all could use a little brake after this case."

Everyone in the room suddenly jumped when the sliding door to the room slide open. A tall man in a gray suit walked into the room followed by a uniformed officer. "You all must be the members of the paranormal research team," the man in the suit announced.

"Yes we are, and you are?" Monk answered as he walked towards the men.

"I am detective Makoto Endo, I have some questions I need to ask all of you." The detective replied.

"I'll go and get Naru and Lin," John said as he stood and made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to speak with you until our boss gets here," Monk told the detective.

"That will be fine. I need to talk to him as well." The detective walked to the couch that John had been before and sat. The other officer stayed by the door.

When John got back with Lin and Naru, Mai could see the exhaustion in both of their faces. Even Naru had dark bags under his dark blue eyes.

"We need to get this over so that my team and I can leave; this case has taken a lot out of us." Naru said as he approached the detective. "I am Doctor Oliver Davis."

"So you're the one in charge here?" Detective Endo asked rather apprehensively.

"Yes," Naru gave the poor detective a glare that would have made inferno freeze. "Lin and I will be with you when you begin your interrogations."

"That's fine let's get this over with." The detective didn't seem fazed by Naru in the least.

It had taken about nine hours for the detective to finally let them go. He had insisted on interviewing them for an hour each (it took two hours for Naru). The van was all packed up and everyone was ready to leave. Even though it was well past ten in the evening they all had agreed that they didn't want to stay at the shrine any longer.

"Mai, that man that found you outside the shed, did he seem strange to you at all?" Naru asked as they got into the van.

"Not really," for some reason Mai couldn't help but blush a little. She felt kind of bad at how she had reacted to him when she first saw him. 'I must be a real sucker for hot guys.' She thought to herself.

As they drove off a pair of dark emerald green eyes watch. "You will be mine."


	12. Chapter 12 the question

Mai sat at her desk glaring at her text book. She had spent the last hour trying to figure out the same math problem, and she wasn't getting anywhere. It was finally her day off, and she was using it to catch up with all the homework that she hadn't done, due to their last case. She hadn't had much time to herself since they got back from the Sho shrine. If it wasn't Ayako checking up on her it was Monk. She understood that they were worried about how she would react to the whole thing; after all, she did witness a murder and whatever it was that had happened to the two boys.

Mai let out a long sigh and decided it was best if she took a break before she got a headache. As she made her way towards her bedroom, there was a knock at her front door.

"Who is it?" Mai called out as she headed towards the door.

"It's Oliver." Mai froze, what was her boss doing at her house on her day off?

"Naru, is everything ok?" Mai asked as she opened her door.

"I need to talk to you," was all Naru said, as he slide past her and walked into her sitting room. Still slightly stunned, Mai closed the door and followed him in.

"What did you need to talk about?" Mai asked as she watched her crush walk into the room.

"Do I need to pay you more? This place is a closet!" Naru asked as he looked around the room. Granted, Mai's apartment wasn't the biggest place; it only consisted of a small sitting room, a kitchenette, and a bedroom, but to her it was perfect.

"I happen to love this place it's the perfect size for me. And yes, you do need to pay me more! Now don't change the subject. You said you need to talk to me; what about?" Mai was beginning to become a little worried because it wasn't like Naru to make idle conversation. And was it just her or did he seem a little nervous. Any one else would have thought he was the epitome of calm, but Mai had spent enough time with the boy that she could see right through him.

"I needed to talk to you about, Gene." Naru answered as he sat on her dark green loveseat. "And I didn't want to talk about it at the office, I like to try and keep my work and my personal life separate. However, that has become harder and harder to do with you around."

"I know it bothers you that he hasn't passed, even though you brought him back home. He won't tell me why he's still with me." Mai walked over and sat on her coffee table so that she faced him. She could tell that he was bothered by something.

"It's not about that, I need to know if you're in love with him." Naru looked Mai in the eyes, causing her breath to suddenly disappear. His face was completely blank, but his eyes had a strange swirl of emotion that Mai couldn't seem to grasp.

"I'm not in love with him. I mean I do love him, but it's more like the way I love Monk." She gave him one of her best smiles, "He means a lot to me, but not in that way."

"And what about Yasuhara?" Naru asked.

"He's my best friend…" Mai had the felling telling Naru right now about Yasuhara's confession was a bad idea. "Naru is there a point to this sudden interrogation?" she quickly changed the subject.

"If you can't figure that out your dumber than I thought," Naru answered with a smirk. "I would think that would be obvious even to an idiot like you."

Mai's face turned from a nice blush to about three different shades of red. She was about to lay into him when the meaning of what he said finally sank in. She slowly stood up and began to pace the small room. "Let me get this straight, you came over here to see if I was with anyone?"

"That would be the logical first step," Naru answered her with is blank face back in place.

"You could have just asked me if I had a boyfriend," Mai stopped her pacing and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you were still in love with my brother you wouldn't be dating him." Naru stood up and covered the distance between them, coming only inches away from her. Mai could feel his body heat and it was beginning to make her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could smell him, tea and pine.

"I was never in love with Gene. It was always you." Mai looked up into his eyes and was once again lost in his dark blue depths.

"Why?" Naru whispered.

Mai took another deep breath and closed her eye. If he wanted an answer then she wasn't going to hold anything back. "You're a workaholic. You act like you don't care about anyone, you insult me almost every chance you get. You're a huge narcissus. But I know that you're a workaholic because you love what you do, and you're very good at it. You only act like you don't care because you hid almost all of your feellings, but the truth is you care very much about everyone you work with and about the clients you take on. The reason you insult me is only because you like to get a rise out of me, you enjoy our arguments just as much as I do. The reason you're such a narcissus is simply because you are in fact a genus and extremely handsom. So the reason I love you is because of all your flaws and in spite of them."

Naru smiled, he truly smiled at her, making all thought escape the poor girl. He leaned down, gently placing his lips against hers in a simple chased kiss. "Don't be late for work tomorrow," was all he said as he left the apartment with a shocked Mai standing in the room.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you all think of this chapter it took forever for this one to come out. Dont fret I have the next case outlined and the love triangle is not over yet.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Mai woke up the next day an hour before her alarm was to go off, and couldn't go back to sleep. The excitement of what happened the night before was still playing in her head. The one guy she had been pinning over for the last two years finally told her he liked her, at least in his own way. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get herself ready for school. Knowing how Naru was she doubted that he would even acknowledge that anything different was between them, at least in front of anyone. Mai gathered up her books and lunch and headed out the door. She was lost in her own world when she hit something hard, losing her balance. She fully expected to hit the ground, but instead a pier of strong arms grabbed her. "Wow, sorry I didn't see you at all," said a familiar English accented voice. Mai looked up and nearly yelled, seeing the one person she thought she would never see again, Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Mai asked a little shocked.

"Miss Mai? Wow talk about a small world." Edward said, with his make a girl melt smile. "I just moved in a couple of doors down. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, when did you move?" Mai asked. She was surprised to see the dashing green eyed boy again.

"Last week, this is great I was hoping I would see you again. Did you find your friends?" Edward asked as he ran his hands through his glossy black hair.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to really thank you for helping me out in the woods." Mai couldn't help the blush that spread across her face; this boy was way too hot for her own good.

"Really it wasn't a problem." Edward said as he leaned the wall next to her apartment door. "You know it was a good thing I found you. Did you hear about what happed out there?"

"Umm, ya my friends and I were the ones to find them." Mai felt a sudden chill, remembering exactly what they had found.

"That had to be awful, are you ok?" Edward asked with surprise and concern in his voice. For some reason Mai had the strange feeling that the surprise didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm alright, however I do need to get going I have to get to school. It was great seeing you again." Mai answered.

"Wow, Mai, you don't just drop something like that on a guy and then take off. You will have to tell me what happened." Edward told her as he stepped closer to her looking down into her eyes. "You don't just get over seeing something like that, you sure you're ok?"

"Umm, ya I'll be fine." Mai couldn't stop the blush that was spreading across her face. What was she going to do with another gorgeous guy giving her so much attention? It was bad enough with Naru and Yasu.

Mai walked into her class and headed to her desk where her friends Akane and Hiroko stood talking. Akane was known around the school as one of the prettiest girls; with long strait black hair and small pouty lips she had all the boys in the school at her beck and call. Hiroko was pretty as well, with short strawberry blond hair and clear green eyes; she however was more likely to have her head in a book then to even talk to a boy. Akane and Hiroko had been Mai's friends since she was in elementary school, and had even been the ones to support her when her mom had died. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't have them to lean on.

"So the great Mai Taniyama has finally decided to join the people of the living." Akane said with a smile.

"I think I prefer the living at least they don't try to kill me," Mai said as she sat down at her desk.

"Another ghost tried to kill you again?" Hiroko asked with concern in her eyes. "Why do they always seem to target you all the time?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that. It would make my life a lot easier," Mai answered. "And it wasn't a ghost this time, it was a demon."

"I thought you guys didn't deal with demons?" Akane chimed in.

"We take what cases really need us and this one did." Mai bit her lower lip thinking of whether or not she was going to tell them about what happened with Naru and Yasu.

"What happed, Mai? You're not telling us something." Akane demanded.

Mai's face turned red. "Well you guys remember Yasuhara, well he kind of, sort of, confessed to me on the case." Mai waited for her friends to explode with questions and surprise, but it never came.

"It's about time he did. We were wondering if he was ever going to." Hiroko said without even looking up from her book.

"So you won't be shocked if I told you that Naru came over last night to confess as well." Mai was beginning to think that her friends didn't really care.

"He did what!" they both screamed in unison.

"That's enough, class is about to begin." There teacher announced.


	14. Chapter 14

Mai sat on the floor glaring at her boss's office door. "You know you keep that up and it might blow up or something," Yaushara said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What could be so important that they wont let us in there?" Mai seethed. Mai and Yaushara had been trying to reorganize there filling system for the past three hours. During that time Naru, Lin and even Modoka where in a meeting with three very well dressed business men. The men had arrived right after Mai had gotten to work that day, for some reason they unnerved her. "They said there here with a case, I wonder what it could be."

"It has to be something serious, they don't seem like the type to overreact." as Yaushara spoke the door to Naru's office opened. Out walked the three business men and Lin.

"Mai, Noll wants to see you." Lin said as he showed the men to the door. Mai jumped up and almost ran into Modoka as she was heading out the door.

"Hey sweetie, I heard about your last case how are you doing?" Modoka asked as she gave the girl a back braking hug.

"I'm doing good," Mai gave Modoka a smile, "its been some time since I saw you. Are you going to be with us during this case?"

"No, I have to head back to England in the morning. I was only sent here to make sure Oliver took this case. Professor Davis was asked to handle this, but since Noll lives here, he sent them here." Modoka said with a wink.

"Oh great, that means Naru is going to be in a bad mood the whole time." Mai groaned.

Mai made her way into the dark room to find Naru standing in front of his desk looking over his usual black folder. "You needed to see me?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you after work, but since we now have a new case I will have to do it now." Naru set down his folder and walked over to her. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Oh, what about?" Mai's face turned a soft pink.

"I would prefer it if the team didn't know about us, at least for a few months. I don't want there interference." Naru answered.

"There's an us?" Mai asked shocked.

"Yes, Mai there is." Naru walked past her and headed into the main room. "Oh and Mai call everyone and tell them to be at the Yamauchi Towers tonight."


End file.
